


Nightly Disturbances

by Sasam



Series: Forget to Remember [2]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesiac Tara, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Tara's first night(back) in the tower isn't what she expected. Follow up to amnesiac Tara returning to the tower not realizing she's already been there before.
Relationships: Raven/Tara Markov
Series: Forget to Remember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nightly Disturbances

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true dream.

“Are you doing okay? You’re zoning out.” Raven asks gently picking up Tara’s hand causing her to snap back to attention.

“Yea, sorry. I don’t know what got into me.” Tara blushed, embarrassed by her mistake.

“It’s understandable. You’ve been on patrol a lot lately. If you’re tired we can always reschedule and return another time.” Raven’s usual stoic face is painted with concern.

“I’m okay. I don’t want to miss this, lets go.”

Tara lets Raven lead her off down the mall hallway, enjoying the way Raven didn’t let go of her hand but instead entwined their fingers and pulled her along hand in hand, only pausing briefly to wonder at why she didn’t want to miss this the ‘this’ Raven had mentioned. However she found the topic to be fuzzy and intangible when she tried to grasp it, as if she were overcome with brain fog. She figured brain fog would explain why she was zoning out and brushed it aside as her focus was diverted once again by feel of the cool and soft hand that held hers.

Raven leads her into a card shop, Tara isn’t sure why they need to go to some place so nerdy but she doesn’t question it as Raven seems to remember why they’re there. She doesn’t pass up the chance to make a joke about it though, which seems to make Raven smile despite the fact that Tara suddenly can’t remember what the joke was. Inside they pass rows of tables set up for players to face each other, in between each is a small plexiglass shield raising about six inches from the desk with a small microphone in front. Players sit on either side and play their turns out speaking into the microphones to each other sometimes mournfully, sometimes with anger. It bothers her, what’s the point of the microphones or barrier when the can still reach each other. Clearly the plexiglass should reach to the roof. That seems wrong as well.

Raven stops to talk to the store owner letting go of Tara’s hand much to her disappointment. Tara takes a moment to browse the glass cases that house all the rarest cards, each individual encapsulated in their own smaller plastic cases and labeled with the current market price written out neatly in roman numerals. She’s bored to tears instantly and about to ask Raven if they can leave now when she notices a card that appears to be a hot demon lady who looks surprisingly like Raven. It’s a whopping fifty dollars but that just makes Tara break into a grin. Sliding over to Raven who’s still in conversation with the shop owner, at least she thinks they’re in conversation as she has apparently tuned them out in her boredom and not heard them speak at all and gently nudged Raven with her elbow.  
  
“Look Rae, I can totally buy your V card.” she snickers.

“Maybe next time.” Raven smiles at her and Tara can feel her cheeks heating up. She not sure if Raven got the joke or not but the implications of her statement make her briefly imagine the possibilities of the next time they go out together like this. It makes her stomach curdle and she think she’d just prefer to hold Raven’s hand again.

“You’ll need to get changed, it’s going to be cold. Our tickets are ready now.” Raven says handing her a bundle of clothes before taking two small bus tickets from the man at the desk.

They enter another room and Tara gets changed quickly. Raven was right her shorts and loose T-shirt weren’t great for cold weather. She berates herself for not changing before hand. She wouldn’t have had to make Raven wait for her like this. At least Raven thought ahead and brought her nice warm orange jumpsuit. While it was still kind of loose on her lanky frame it at least covered everything. Leaving her old clothes behind in a locker she continued through the next door to where Raven was waiting at the bus stop.

“I’m sorry for the wait.” She’s not sure why she feels the need to apologize but she truly does feel guilty about it.

“It’s okay, we were going to get here eventually anyways.” Raven doesn’t look at her.

The bus rolls up in a might screech that sears it’s way into Tara’s ears. It’s amazing how little money is put into maintaining public transport. She climbs inside to see only one side of the bus has seats and there’s only one per row so Tara takes the seat at the back and looks around at the odd layout noting the wire mesh across the windows. She misses Raven coming up and sitting in front of her during this.

“Hey, what do you think the mesh is for?” Tara asks in a faux whisper.

“The villains.”

Of course Tara thinks. You need some protection from villains these days, it’s common sense.

The bus rattles off and in mere moments Raven pulls the cord to disembark. Getting up smoothly while the bus makes one last rattling turn she floats ahead towards the exit. Tara scrambles after her but trips and when she looks back up Raven’s already disembarked. She rushes to join her nodding a thanks at the camera above the protect metal shield that surrounds the driver as she jumps off.

They’re at a rather decently sized chalet in the mountains. It’s opulence cutting a strange figure across the otherwise barren landscape. Tara can’t say for sure whether their in the Alps, Colorado or the Rockies but it’s gorgeous and she utterly hates it down to her very core.

“This place looks like shit, we should just hop back on and go home.” she tries to convince Rae but when she turns around the bus is already gone.

“This is where you belong.” Raven states coldly. Her voice is weird though, sounds as if it’s coming through an overly compressed speaker or something though.

“I doubt that, we belong back at the tow-”

“You will never belong at the tower.” Raven cuts her off sternly. Tara isn’t one to get emotional, well angry sure but she doesn’t cry, only kids cry. So she’s surprised at first when she feels the tears and it takes her a moment to realize she’s sobbing out begging Raven to explain what she means.

Slowly Raven turns to face her and Tara’s heart seizes up, her blood turns to ice and it feels like her whole body has been set on fire from the inside out. Raven’s face is covered by a mask that covers her face completely. It looks almost like a high tech futuristic hockey mask that Jason Voorhees would wear if they ever made a sci-fi Friday the Thirteenth movie. One half black and the other orange.

“You belong here. With me.” A voice that wasn’t Raven’s said, smooth, slimy and repugnant.

Tara screamed.

Tara bolts off the couch her head spinning and a violent shrieking in her ears. She looks around the dark room trying to figure out where she is. Has she been kidnapped? This clearly isn’t her room. And then it hits her, the massive window view overlooking the city. The state of the art entertainment center. She’s in the Titan tower. She sighs as she remembers. She came to the Titan’s to ask for training and they’d graciously let her stay, though they were mighty weird about it. The only room they’d had ready was for their former member so Tara had turned it down in case Terra returned. She knew how awful it was when someone messed with your personal space and she wouldn’t want a stranger in her room if she was in the other girls position. So since none of the other rooms could be prepped in time she’d claimed the couch for her bed.

Calming down now that she’d ascertained what was going on again she let out a deep breathe as she felt her pounding heart beat slow down and the shrieking in her ears continue to shriek.

Wait.

An angry high pitched wail continued to cut through the over-sized room bouncing off the walls in an eerie echo that made Tara’s skin crawl. If this wasn’t from her panicking, then what was it? An alarm? Where they under attack? She rushed to the door she thought she heard the sound coming from to find out and ran straight into the kitchen where she found the creepy goth girl Raven hunched over a tear kettle and blearily rubbing at her eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing this late at night?” Tara can’t help but yell at the other girl who was clearly the reason she was awake right now. Seriously, who the fuck makes tea at, Tara glanced at the wall, three in the morning!

“Oh, I forgot you were sleeping out there.” Raven replied deadpan, eyeing her but staying far too relaxed. Almost as if she was expecting Tara to suddenly run in on her, as if she’d known the kettle would wake Tara but just didn’t give a shit.

“Was. sleeping.” Tara groaned making sure to punctuate her gripe.

Raven just shrugged. The bitch.

“Well I’m going back to bed. Maybe I’ll get back to that good dream I was having.”

At this Raven cocked an eyebrow making the most expression Tara had seen on her yet. Her face screamed ‘I am dubious of your claims’. Which annoyed Tara into trying to make her realize just how good of a dream she had ruined but she realized she couldn’t actually remember it.

“I was in the mountains skiing I’ll have you know.” Tara huffed trying to piece back together what she could remember. “I think you were there though god knows why. Maybe it was a training thing?”

Raven continued to stare at her as if she was failing a lie detector test at every syllable but Tara knew what she’d dreamt. She was one hundred percent telling the truth, well maybe ninety-nine percent. It was all kinda blurry.

The kettle finished screaming and Raven quickly pulled it off the stove, poured the water into her mug and practically ran away. Tara thought she was just going to leave without saying anything else before she stopped just before passing her back out of the kitchen and stared up into her face, far further into her personal space than she'd expected the girl to be comfortable with. So close in fact that she could see that her lips were chapped even in the dark. Tara felt her heart rate pick back up and her cheeks flush. She blamed the incredibly strong blast of chai smelling steam that assaulted her face.

“There’s enough water for one more cup if you want anything. Hot drink mixes are in the far cupboard.”

Tara watched her go confused. Why even boil that much water for yourself? What a sloppy housemate.

That didn’t stop her from making a small hot chocolate. It was sweet and she could feel it warm up her body that had become cold and clammy without her realizing. The tower was too damn big and heating only did so much at night.

She climbed back into the spare blankets that made up her makeshift bed and thought about the weird interaction with the other girl however she soon found herself falling back to sleep. Lulled by the warmth that was definitely from the hot chocolate, and not thinking about how soft and pretty Raven’s face had looked in the dim starlight and city glow that filtered through the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Raven/Tara fan discord https://discord.gg/FEpDKXN


End file.
